The present invention relates to wind pumps and more particularly to wind pumps with a liquid supply pipe immersed in a liquid, a lower Venturi pipe connected with the liquid supply pipe and with a convex pipe for forming a liquid portion in the latter, and a pumping-out upper element for elevating the formed liquid portion along a delivery pipe connected by its lower end with the convex pipe and by its upper end with the pumping-out upper element.
A wind pump of this type is disclosed in the patent application Ser. No. 700,960 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,877. In this pump a liquid which accumulates in the convex pipe reduces the air flow in a system including the delivery pipe, the convex pipe and the lower Venturi pipe. As a result of this, when a wind velocity is lower than a certain value, the liquid is not elevated into the convex pipe to a sufficient extent and the liquid in the convex pipe cannot form a liquid portion which would completely close the cross section of the convex pipe, whereby the insufficient quantity of liquid in the convex pipe (such that does not close the cross section) is not elevated through the delivery pipe under the action of aspiration produced by the pumping-out element. Thus, the arrangement does not operate with a wind speed of lower velocities.